Pesadilla
by Loretta89
Summary: Bella y Félix, ambos en una mazmorra, solos. No tiene que ser para nada bueno. Felix/Bella. One-Shot. Lime.


Dejo el fic en respuesta al reto de **Laplace** en "Te reto a...": _Un Félix/Bella Lime, con Un Vulturi bien maloso_. Creo que me quedó algo parecido XD. Sí que fue un **RETO**. Jamás había escrito sobre Bella y un Lime menos que menos. Me fue dificilísimo y espero que te guste y que sea lo que estabas buscando :).

Y también MIL gracias a **Yimi Kes** que me hizo un Beteo GE NIAL. Además me hizo descubrir que tengo un serio problema con las comas. Gracias de nuevo.

* * *

Oía una gotera resonar, una y otra y otra vez. El eco de las pequeñas patas de las ratas. Pisos arriba, podía escuchar los tenues pasos vampíricos, junto con algunos atisbos de sus musicales voces. El olor a humedad y encierro inundaba mi alrededor.

Estaba exhausta de intentar encontrar alguna forma de escapar de aquel calabozo. Ahora, sólo cerraba los ojos, sentada contra la pared, tratando de concentrarme en el sentido de la audición y olvidar la sed que abrasaba mi garganta. Tenía que poder escuchar a alguien hablar de qué era lo que planeaban hacer conmigo.

Me sentía débil, sin recuperarme de la lucha previa a aquel terrorífico desenlace, y sumamente sedienta.

¿Se habría ya enterado mi familia de lo que me había pasado? ¿No había visto Alice mi futuro? ¿Por qué no estaban allí en Volterra sacándome de ese horroroso lugar? ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Y Nessy y Jake?

De pronto, escuché pesados pasos bajando escalones. Alguien se acercaba. Salté en posición defensiva hacia la pared más alejada. La puerta de hierro se abrió con un chirrido sordo. Algunos atisbos de luz se vieron interrumpidos cuando una gran figura traspasó la entrada.

Era Félix.

Seguía igual que la última vez que nos habíamos visto, en aquel claro del bosque, en Forks: de un tamaño descomunal, el cabello corto, la tez olivácea y espeluznante, aunque con facciones vapíricamente hermosas. Llevaba la habitual oscura capa gris.

Sin decir una palabra apoyó su fornido hombro sobre la pared, se cruzó de brazos y me miró expectante.

Mis ojos vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos. Esperaba preparada cualquier ataque.

Pero, a pesar de todo, no engañaba a nadie. No podía contra Félix. Mi desorbitante fuerza de neófita había quedado muchos años atrás. El vampiro era capaz de inmovilizarme con una sola mano.

Dejé escapar un siseo, impaciente. ¿Qué era lo que quería allí?

—Relájate, Bellita. Sólo vengo a cerciorarme de que todo marche bien aquí. Tus golpes contra todas y cada una de las paredes y tus intentos de tirar la puerta abajo no han pasado desapercibidos…

Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a relajarme con un Vulturi en la habitación. Me enderecé unos centímetros y apoyé mi espalda contra el muro, reacia a acercarme a él.

Sonrió orgulloso, superior. El odio en mis ojos lo divertía. Me tenía a su merced. Demasiado débil para defenderme por la fuerza. Demasiado sedienta para pensar.

En ese momento sólo quería a Edward. Estar entre sus brazos, escucharlo decir que todo estaría bien. Sentir esa descarga eléctrica que me invadía cuando sentía sus labios sobre los míos.

Pero ¿dónde estaba él? ¿Por qué no venía a buscarme?

Me obligué a volver a concentrarme en Félix. Tenía que averiguar todo lo que pudiera, para salir cuanto antes de aquella pesadilla.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —mi voz sonó ronca, feroz.

Félix alzó una ceja.

—¿Tendría yo que saberlo?

—¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ! —Bramé furiosa, golpeando el puño contra la pared. Ésta no se movió ni un ápice, pero el eco retumbó en la habitación.

Cuando cesó, sin borrar aquel gesto burlón, volvió a hablar.

—Tsk, tsk —chasqueó la lengua—. No deberías malgastar tus pocas energías en eso Bellita. ¿Sabes? Podrías recuperar fuerzas, si aceptaras nuestras gentilezas…

Me quedé callada, estática en mi lugar. Con "gentilezas" se refería a un humano para cenar; y cada vez me resultaba más difícil rechazarlo.

Lo miré fijo, furibunda, pero esta vez descubrí algo más que socarronería en sus ojos. Recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada, de arriba abajo. Desde el enmarañado pelo hasta los pies descalzos. La ropa hecha jirones dejaba entrever partes de mi nívea piel. Una sonrisa altanera bailó en sus comisuras. Se relamió los labios.

—¿Te he dicho lo bien te sienta la inmortalidad?

Comenzó a dar pasos hacia mi dirección.

Instantáneamente me moví, pegada a la pared, alejándome de él, todavía en alerta.

—Sí lo has hecho. Gracias —repliqué mordaz

—Bellita, Bellita. ¿Te doy miedo? —preguntó satírico, acompañado por una baja carcajada.

Del fondo de mi pecho nació un nuevo y más amenazador rugido.

Su sonrisa se acentuó todavía más.

—Qué carácter, lindura… —continuó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Estiré la mano hacia atrás, sin quitar la vista de él, y me topé con el frío muro. Me tenía arrinconada y estaba a tan sólo unos metros.

—Y con respecto a tu hija… —continuó, como quien no quiere la cosa— Me contaron que Collin hizo un buen trabajo —agudizó la voz— ¡Mamá! ¡Auxilio mamá! —se burló y comenzó a reír a carcajadas

En ese momento una furia interna me abrasó. Olvidando mi extrema debilidad, me abalancé con un salto sobre Félix, acompañada de un grito desgarrador.

Antes de que mis dientes llegaran a tocarlo sus fuertes manos me inmovilizaron y me estrelló de frente contra la pared de piedra. Sentí como todo daba vueltas.

Tenía una mano sobre mi nuca y la otra sosteniéndome por las muñecas. No dejé de moverme, intentando zafarme con todas mis fuerzas, pero estaba agotada. Maldita sed. Maldito Félix.

Apoyó su cara contra la mía. Percibí su furia al instante. Intenté respirar para calmarme pero estaba entrecortada, presa del miedo. Ese miedo, expectante, previo a la calamidad.

Habló con la voz ronca del furor.

—¿Crees que puedes conmigo, preciosura? —aumentó la presión en la cabeza. Sentí cómo la piedra, en contacto con mi mejilla, se hundía bajo el empuje— Estás muy equivocada. Pero, ¿Sabes qué? Yo también estaría preocupado, en tu lugar—hablaba en mi oído, sentí su frío aliento en toda mi cara— Tu hijita no se está portando nada bien…

Algo se partió dentro de mí. El alma se me cayó a los pies y un desesperante pánico ocupó su lugar. Mi hija, mi preciosa Nessy, podía estar corriendo mi misma suerte en esos momentos. Una ardiente sensación en mis ojos reemplazó las lágrimas, inexistentes ya desde hacía décadas. Sonó un sollozo.

Félix se carcajeó, sádico.

—Ahora sí tienes miedo… ¿Puedes olerlo?

Respiró fuertemente por la nariz, advirtiendo mi tensión, mi temor.

—Aaah… Es increíble cómo puedes seguir teniendo ese aroma tan excitante aún estando semi-muerta, Bella

Félix delineó mi mandíbula con la nariz y suspiró su frío aliento en mi garganta.

—¿Q… Qué hago aquí? —pregunté intentando distraer al vampiro que me tenía arrinconada.

—No lo sé… ¿Quieres hacer algo? —preguntó en tono perversamente insinuante.

De repente, me dio la vuelta y me miró a los ojos. Una lasciva mirada coronaba sus facciones, morbosamente divertidas. Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y súbitamente introdujo su lengua entre mis labios.

Fría y asquerosa, vagaba explorando mi boca, aquella misma que días atrás correspondía a Edward. Con otro ataque de furia, intenso y eléctrico, lo mordí e intenté librarme zarandeando frenéticamente mis brazos y piernas.

Pero no lo logré. Félix dejó de besarme pero, me aprisionó de lleno con su cuerpo, impidiéndome moverme. Sus ojos rojos no perdían la lujuria y se llenaban de cólera a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Sin decir una palabra alzó el brazo y me golpeó a un lado de la cara, estrellándome contra el suelo.

El dolor fue aturdidor, intenté levantarme pero una patada me lo impidió.

Se acercó nuevamente a mí y me levantó por debajo de los brazos, como si fuera de trapo.

—Eres rebelde ¿eh? —me golpeó de espaldas a la pared—. No es eso lo que te conviene Bellita, a menos que quieras perder a esa niña monstruo que tienes por hija.

Mi corazón se quebró. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. La tenían. Sollocé, seca y furiosamente, mientras Félix me mirada con sorna, a escasa distancia. Mis extremidades no me sostuvieron más, por lo que el agarre de Félix me mantuvo en pie.

Acercó su rostro a mi cuello y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Sentí su lengua surcando excitada la piel de mi garganta, sin pulso. Rozó sus dientes, dejando salvajes mordiscos que me hacían gemir, lo cual aumentaba su ansiedad.

—Me quedé con ganas de morderte cuando eras humana, Bella, pero por lo menos puedo disfrutarte siendo inmortal…

Sus manos intrusas recorrían ávidamente mi cuerpo, mi espalda, mi trasero, mi cintura. Inundaba mi boca, sentía la fresca ponzoña.

Con mis pocas fuerzas restantes, ansiaba quitármelo de encima, pero era inútil. Félix me poseía, era su prisionera.

Soltó una mano, asegurándose de mantenerme lo suficientemente agarrada, y con ella rasgó la poca tela del que había sido mi vestido.

Yo seguía con el alma rota, sin fuerzas ni para defenderme. Mi hija me necesitaba y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Félix volvió a ponerme brutalmente de frente contra la pared y habló a mi oído, siseando.

—Cuéntame Bella, ¿y tu familia? ¿Sigue siendo aquel cobarde tu marido?

Un angustioso gritito se escapó de mi garganta. Sentía su duro sexo contra mi cuerpo, amenazante.

—Oh, no llores por él —aumentó la presión, mientras tomaba con fuerza el lóbulo de mi oreja entre los dientes y me hacía gemir— Ni siquiera vino a rescatarte. Qué poco caballero…

Félix acababa de tocar el punto débil. Si pudiera, mi corazón habría parado de latir. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Y los demás? ¿No les importaba lo que me pudiera pasar? ¿Por qué me dejaban sufrir así?

—Y pobre, pobre perro, ése el tuyo… —continuó mordiéndome el hombro— No merecía ese final…

Jake. No podía ser. No podía haber capturado a Jacob. Tenía que estar mintiendo. Por Dios, que tenía que estar inventando todo aquello para hacerme sufrir. Negué con la cabeza, intentando olvidar cada una de sus venenosas palabras. La angustia hacía que todo se volviera oscuro. Las personas que amaba, aquellas pequeñas partes de mi corazón, iban desmoronándose una a una.

Sonrió, sabedor de lo que había causado en mí. Volvió a darme la vuelta y tiró de mis cabellos para alzar la cabeza hacia él y continuar besándome con fiereza. Yo clavaba mis uñas en su espalda y proporcionaba débiles y frustrados golpes, que no servían para nada más que excitar aún más a mi captor.

Me subió a horcajadas sobre sí, acariciando mis pechos, posesivo. Lamía, entre jadeos, desde mi escote hasta la base de la garganta. No se detenía. Su duro miembro seguía a la espera, rozándome. Me haría suya en cualquier momento.

Aquella pesadilla no tenía fin. Félix nunca se cansaría. Aquel juego morboso, sádico y macabro no terminaría jamás…

* * *

No me termina de convencer, y no es uno de mis preferidos. Tampoco me gusta el final (¿dónde?) pero quería cumplir con el reto :).

**Reviews?** Acepto cascotes, pueden ir a la colección que yo misme me auto-tiré**.**

**Presióname  
****v**


End file.
